Lament Nieświadomych cz. 1
Dobrze, no więc co to za cudaczny twór jaki tym razem wyszedł spod mojej klawiatury. Otóż moi milusińscy jest to cross-over Warhammera 40000 z Star Wars, tak tak, wiem, pomysł dość kontrowersyjny, żeby nie powiedzieć dobitniej, do tego mamy już podobny twór na wiki, prawda. Tylko, że w odróżnieniu od Spotkania nie planuje tworzyć utopijnej wizji 43 tysiąclecia, gdzie to 40k wbija się do galaktyki SW, tylko wprost przeciwnie, wystawić mieszkańców galaktyki SW, na cały wachlarz okrucieństw jakie ma do zaoferowania czterdziestka. Małe wprowadzenie do tła fabularnego zanim zaczniemy. Kojarzycie Projekt Outbound Flight? Jak nie to dostaliście linka do arta, który o nim opowiada. Mój plan zakłada jednak, że statek ekspedycyjny nie został zniszczony, ani nawet nie trafił na chissów, ani żadne inne zagrożenie, bo miał inny kurs, albo celem było po prostu opuszczenie galaktyki, a nie zakładanie kolonii po drodze, czy coś. W każdym razie Outbound Flight dolatuje do naszej galaktyki cały i zdrowy, no i to w zasadzie wszystko co musicie wiedzieć. Miłego czytania. Lament Nieświadomych Inkwizytor Gromow ciężkim krokiem wszedł do swojej komnaty, jak zwykle przywitał go błysk czerwonego, cybernetycznego oka, które po przeskanowaniu jego twarzy oraz symboli na pancerzu rozświetliło pomieszczenie. Kolejne lampy ukazywały następne sekcje komnaty; najpierw rozległą bibliotekę, pełną wszelkiej maści, często zakazanych dla zwykłego człowieka ksiąg; następny błysk ukazał zbrojownie, gdzie trzy, uśpione serwitory czekały na rozkaz swego pana, aby odziać go w jego zbroję, lub go z niej wyzwolić; kolejna lampa rozświetliła obszar nad potężnym biurkiem, wykonanym z jakiegoś rzadkiego drzewa, za biurkiem znajdowała się złota aquilla, umieszczona na czerwonym płótnie, obok biurka, czekał natomiast kolejny serwitor, który to na początku powitał go czerwonym błyskiem; ostatnia lampa ukazała wreszcie rozległe łoże oraz znajdujące się przy nim przejście do innych pokoi przyległych do komnaty. Inkwizytor podszedł do swojego biurka i spojrzał na serwitora czuwającego przy nim. Serwitor miał twarz młodej dziewczyny, której włosy zastępowały teraz niezliczone kable sterczące z jej głowy, jedno naturalne oko było mętne, pozbawione emocji, podobnie jak cała twarz. Przetarta dłonią inkwizytora nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, była zimna w dotyku, jednak stale zachowywała swoją gładkość. Reszta jej ciała była przesłonięta szatami, coś czym pewnie inkwizytor nie zaprzątałby sobie głowy, gdyby do stworzenia owego serwitora nie posłużyłoby ciało jego własnej córki. Wielu negowało jego dycyzję o umieszczeniu ciała osoby, z którą był tak zżyty emocjonalnie obok siebie, on jednak znajdował w tym serwitorze źródło swojej nienawiści, oraz motywację do walki, która kazała mu nigdy nie przestawać w swych wysiłkach, tak jak podli xenos odebrali życie jego dziecku, tak on odbierał życia im. Inkwizytor obdarzył swoją córkę ciepłym, troskliwym spojrzeniem, po czym usiadł za swoim biurkiem. Projektor holograficzny zamontowany w meblu zaczął wyświetlać obraz, jaki Adeptus Mechanicus zdołali wydobyć ze znalezionego ostatnio wraku bardzo dziwnego okrętu. Sam statek był imponujący w swych gabarytach, zdecydowanie za duży, aby był dziełem jakiegoś mini państewka z granic Imperium, zresztą, technologia użyta do jego stworzenia oraz materiały, w niczym nie przypominały związków i stopów jakie powszechnie występowały w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej. Niezwykle intrygującym i równie niepokojącym był więc fakt, że załogę statku, obok różnych, dziwnych wynaturzeń jakich jedyne słuszne miejsce było na stosie, znajdowali się także ludzie, czasem zmutowani, również nadający się wyłącznie na stos, ale wciąż jednak ludzie. Wszystko wskazywało też na to, że to ludzie dowodzili tymże okrętem. Projektor ukazał popiersie młodej, na oko trzydziestoletniej kobiety, co prawda kolor projektora nie pozwalał na dostrzeżenie koloru takich elementów jak karnacja, można było jednak zgadywać, że miała ciemne włosy, oraz w porównaniu z niektórymi członkami załogi, raczej jasną skórę. Siostry dialogus miały bardzo poważny problem z rozszyfrowaniem języka tych ludzi, gdyż nie był on w żadnym stopniu podobny do dialektów ludzkości jakie były znane Imperium. Dopiero ostatnie znaleziska, gdzie odkryto, że przybysze podjęli się próby tłumaczenia orkowej mowy, gdzie lokalni orkowie na szczęście byli słabo rozwinięci i używali głównie ludzkich znaków, pozwoliły po długich staraniach ustalić co oznaczają poszczególne znaki. Dalej, to właśnie dzięki orkom, którzy zaadaptowali do swego prymitywnego języka sporą część mowy przybyszy, można było stworzyć pierwszy słownik. Projektor jaki miał przed sobą inkwizytor wytwarzał teraz oryginalny obraz znaleziony na statku i przetłumaczony na wysoki gotyk tekst. - Dziennik osobisty rycerza jedi Lorany Jinzler - zaczęła mówić projekcja i kontynuowała - Wpis, to będzie już chyba dwusetny. Odkąd wyruszyliśmy na tę wyprawę, wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy, awarie na statku, spotkanie z deszczem mikrometeorów, który o mało nie odciął nas od D-Pięć, ze czternaście buntów załogi, która koniecznie chciała zawracać. Teraz jednak nie ma już odwrotu, od dziewięciu lat lecimy przez nadprzestrzeń w nieznanym nam kierunku, od dziewięciu lat moc prowadzi nas przez bezmiar pustki wszechświata. - Jednak im dłużej lecimy, tym bardziej ogarnia mnie poczucie beznadziei i poczucie bezsensowności - głos dziewczyny nieco zadrżał - Zapasy są na wykończeniu, więc jeśli szybko nie dotrzemy do jakiejś nowej galaktyki, czeka nas głód. Tak długo jak mamy jedzenie i części zamienne, które na szczęście jeszcze są dostępne, tak długo ludzie się nas słuchają, ale co zrobimy gdy jedno i drugie się skończy? Wolę o tym nie myśleć, nie chce o tym myśleć. - Mistrz C'baoth mówi, że już niedaleko, że jesteśmy blisko i że moc jest z nami, ale... - dziewczyna urwała na moment jakby bała się powiedzieć następne słowa, w końcu jednak przełamała się i dodała: - Powtarza to od prawie pół roku, a my nawet nie wiemy gdzie do jesteśmy i... Nagle dziewczyna zwróciła swój wzrok w nieznanym kierunku. - Co!? - krzyknęła. Inkwizytor dostrzegł radość w barwie jej głosu i w ekspresji twarzy. - Naprawdę!? - krzyknęła ponownie dziewczyna i zniknęła z pola widzenia aparatu nagrywającego. Nagranie nadal trwało, inkwizytor słyszał okrzyki radości w tle i kolejne chóralne okrzyki euforii. Po chwili dziewczyna znów pojawiła się w kadrze i niemalże płacząc z radości kontynuowała: - Radary zarejestrowały obiekt, duży obiekt, wielkości planety, jesteśmy kilka godzin od niego, mistrz C'baoth miał rację! Udało się! Jesteśmy w innej galaktyce! Już nie mogę się doczekać tego nowego świata! Nie mogę się doczekać aż postawię swoją stopę na czymś innym niż pokład statku! ***** Outbound Flight opuścił nadprzestrzeń, wszyscy pasażerowie okrętu natychmiast dopadli do okien konstruktu, wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć nowy świat do jakiego przybyli, wszyscy byli ciekawi nowej galaktyki i jej odkryć. Okrzyki euforii i radości nie opuszczały mieszkańców, zwłaszcza kiedy ich oczom ukazała się piękna planeta, pokryta w zdecydowanej większości nieprzebytymi lasami, ustępującymi wyłącznie obszarom pustynnym położonym na pustyniach i lodowcom na biegunach. Gdzieniegdzie wybijały się także szaro-białe przebarwienia, będące szczytami potężnych masywów górskich. To był iście rajski świat. C'baoth stał na mostku D-Jeden i z zachwytem wpatrywał się w planetę, to miejsce było niesamowite, tak naturalnie piękne, tak nieskazitelnie czyste, mężczyzna w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że już przy pierwszej okazji trafi na tak wspaniałe miejsce pod kolonizację. Skoro na tej planecie istniało życie, to musiało ono istnieć także na innych światach tej galaktyki, a przynajmniej taką nadzieję miał mężczyzna. Teraz zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, pozwolił swoim mięśniom na chwilę rozluźnienia, pierwszy raz od tylu lat, pozwolił sobie na moment opuścić swoje bariery, pozwolił sobie na sekundę wytchnienia, na zaprzestanie ciągłego czuwania, jakiego dokonywał przez właściwie całą podróż. Gdy tylko to zrobił, przez jego umysł, a następnie całe ciało przeszła jedna myśl, pojawiła się nagle i jak fala przeszła od końców jego długich siwych włosów, aż po końce palców u stóp, mężczyzna zadrżał na moment pod wpływem tej myśli, a było nią jedno słowo "zielony". Mężczyzna momentalnie otworzył oczy, "Dlaczego o tym pomyślałem?" natychmiast przeszło przez jego umysł, po chwili spojrzał na planetę "Niewątpliwie, jest zielona" przyznał przed sobą, wciąż był jednak zaniepokojony. - Kapitanie Pakmillu - powiedział mistrz - Co mówią nasze skanery o tej planecie? Przedstawiciel rasy mon kalamari spojrzał na odczyty jakie właśnie ukazywały jego oczom kolejne komputery i powiedział: - Masa form życia, skład atmosferyczny bardziej niż satysfakcjonujący dla naszych kolonizatorów, zasoby wody pitnej, oczywiście jest wiele zmiennych jakie poznamy dopiero po przybyciu na planetę, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że to idealny świat pod kolonizację. - Doskonale, wyślijcie grupy ekspedycyjne na planetę, niech zbadają poszczególne strefy klimatyczne i pobiorą próbki, zobaczmy co ten świat ma do zaoferowania - powiedział C'baoth. - Tak jest! - powiedział kapitan i zaczął wydawać polecenia przez komunikator do swoich ludzi. C'baoth skupił swój wzrok na planecie, tym razem jednak zaczął medytować i z użyciem mocy badać planetę pod swoimi stopami. Moc była tutaj... osobliwa. C'baoth nie wyczuwał obecności jasnej, ani ciemnej strony, wyglądało to tak jakby na planecie panowała harmonia, naturalny ład, wszystko było takie... zielone! Myśl ponownie nawiedziła umysł mistrza, postanowił on jednak ją zignorować i dalej badać planetę z użyciem mocy. Wyczuwał wiele niepokojących rzeczy, moc na tym świecie manifestowała brutalność, siłę, spryt, wszystkie elementy drapieżcy albo wojownika, C'baoth zgadywał, że na świecie tym musi występować wiele drapieżników, zaczął też podejrzewać, że spotka tutaj inteligentne, ale prymitywne w swym stadium rozwoju formy życia, zielone formy życia! Tego było za wiele dla mistrza, te natrętne myśli nie mogły być dziełem przypadku. - Kapitanie! - powiedział gniewnie mistrz. - Tak mistrzu C'baoth? - zapytał mon kalamari. - Czy wraz z badaczami poleciliście wysłać personel ochronny? - zapytał mężczyzna. - Nie mistrzu - odparł kapitan. - Zróbcie to, mam dziwne przeczucie co do tej planety - powiedział C'baoth. - Skoro pan nalega - powiedział kapitan. - I jeśli można o to prosić, skoro jest pan już przy terminalu, to proszę niech skontaktuje się pan z mistrzami na pozostałych okrętach i moją uczennicą, chce z nimi porozmawiać - poprosił mistrz. - To nie będzie problemem - powiedział kapitan. - Dziękuję panu kapitanie - odparł C'baoth i ponownie spojrzał na planetę. "To będzie ciekawy dzień" pomyślał mistrz. LINK DO NASTĘPNEJ CZĘŚCI Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania (Ienstret) Kategoria:Lament Nieświadomych